


On Fire

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: They let the fire consume them  Kingsley/Hermione





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://insipid-paragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**insipid_paragon**](http://insipid-paragon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aelyaniara.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aelyaniara.livejournal.com/)**aelyaniara** who asked for Kingsley/Hermione and something hot. Happy Holidays!  


* * *

“What are you doing?”

Her question, spoken with just a tremor of anxiety, remained unanswered.

Hermione listened carefully and tried to determine what he was doing. He was quiet, far too quiet, and it was usually impossible to figure him out unless he allowed it. That was one of the things that had first attracted her to him, however, so she couldn’t really complain. He was a puzzle that she still couldn’t quite understand and solve, and she really liked that he constantly surprised her even after all these months.

She pulled at the magic binding her arms above her head and shivered when it caused the sensation of warmth to spread over her. God, he’d charmed the bindings. It should have been expected, but he still managed to surprise her. That was another thing that appealed to her. He was intelligent, brilliant with charms, and constantly impressed her with his dry wit and cleverness. It was no surprise that he’d been in Ravenclaw, though she was able to see the passion and enthusiasm he carefully kept hidden behind a cool mask.

“Are you still here?” she asked softly. She knew he was there, of course, but it would be nice for him to reply, either verbally or by touching her.

He didn’t respond with a ‘yes’. Instead, she gasped as she felt something warm caress her nipple. It was quickly followed by his tongue. One swipe from the underside of her breast to her nipple and a gentle scrape of teeth then he was gone.

Each pull on the magic he’d created to secure her to the bed simply sent more warmth and arousal through her body. The bed shifted as he joined her. His body was bare; hard and sharp angles as he brushed against her. As she lay blindfolded, she was reminded of his size even more than when she was looking at him. She knew they presented an odd picture to many. Harry and Ron accepted her relationship, but didn’t really understand it at all. Very few people did. Most just saw a tall, dark, striking man towering over a curvy younger woman quite a bit smaller than him.

It _was_ an odd match. She’d be the first to admit that if questioned. It had been unexpected, her attraction to someone she’d known since she was sixteen, and he certainly hadn’t welcomed her attention. He’d tried to deter her infatuation, as that was what it had been at first, and had often growled at her to stop looking at him _like that_. One night had changed it all, though, as they both gave in to the desire and passion. She’d been given a glimpse of him that he never allowed others to see and she’d realized it was far more than a crush on a handsome older man by that point.

It hadn’t been easy by any means. He was quiet, moody, opinionated, and rather frustrating a majority of the time. However, he was also far more intelligent than she’d ever realized, creative, giving, honest, and never failed to make her feel wanted and needed with a simple look or touch. He talked to her, told her things she knew he’d never told another, usually when they were lying in bed and she was curled against him. He liked to talk in the dark, his words a soft murmur against her hair and his breath caressing the back of her neck.

That was how he’d first admitted he loved her. It had taken him five months, nearly six, before he’d whispered that confession so low she’d nearly not heard. He’d repeated it against her shoulderblade before his lips had brushed against her skin. It was cliché to say that her heart had stopped for a moment and she’d almost demanded that he repeat the words to make sure she wasn’t imagining them, but it was the truth. In the months since that whispered confession, he’d said it occasionally. It wasn’t a word that came easy to him and she didn’t press him. She didn’t need a word to tell her what he told her with every touch, every look, every word.

Hermione was drawn from her thoughts and blinked behind the darkness of her blindfold as she felt him touch her leg. His hand was large against her hip, his strength evident as he moved her body with no effort at all. He was careful not to bruise her, often forgetting to be so careful when they were making love when his hands would caress and his fingers would grip her. She’d have faint bruises on pale skin but she didn’t mind. She actually rather enjoyed that primal part of their relationship and had left scratches and bites on him during their relationship.

“What are you doing?” she asked again, wondering if he’d finally teased her enough and was ready to give her an answer.

He chuckled softly and she turned her head to the right as she realized he’d moved to her other side. She hadn’t even noticed the bed shifting. Something hot suddenly enveloped her nipple again and she whimpered as her body began to react. She couldn’t see, couldn’t touch, but she could feel. His mouth enveloped her nipple as the intense heat was taken away. His tongue laved her breast and she felt the soft hair on his arm, barely visible against his dark skin, brush against her ribs as he leaned over her.

He continued teasing her with intense heat that was always quickly followed by his tongue and touch. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and the magic bindings continued to send various sensations throughout her every time she pulled against them. She was soaking wet by the time he moved his attentions to her belly and didn‘t have to see to know she was dripping to the sheet beneath her.

The heat slowly caressed her belly and she moaned when she suddenly felt hot wax drip onto her bare skin. She had thought it might be a candle and now knew that was what he was holding as he tormented and aroused her. His breath was warm as he blew on the drops of wax and Hermione shifted so she could accommodate his new position between her legs.

There was no need for a mirror above their bed for her to know what they looked like. She could see it so clearly in her mind. She was flushed, aroused to a point that any friction on her clit would probably send her into an intense orgasm, and sweaty. Her hair was probably a mess, surrounding her flushed face and looking rather wild after his long fingers had brushed through it earlier. He was nude, his form tall and muscular. He had a great arse, firm and tight, and she loved to innocently pinch it when he least expected it.

Dark skin against pale, his body covered hers as he dripped wax along the soft swell of her tummy. She felt his lips get lower and bit her lip to keep from begging. Finally, he was there. She spread her legs wider for him and arched off the bed at the first sweep of his tongue against her.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before she heard something fall to the floor and then felt both of his hands beneath her as he gripped her arse and lifted her to his face.

“Kingsley, please,” she panted as her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand. She was on fire and needed him desperately.

He mumbled something she couldn’t hear but knew from the way he nuzzled her cunt that it had been words of affection. She didn’t have time to whisper that she loved him, too, before his tongue was on her. She was so ready that it didn’t take long before she tightened and came with a low moan. She shuddered as he kept licking and thrusting his long fingers into her. When she was panting and trying to tell him to stop, that she couldn’t take any more, he shifted and surged forward, burying his cock inside her.

“Oh!” she cried out in surprise as he sunk deep inside. It took her body a moment to adjust to his size but soon she was pushing up to meet his thrusts. She felt his angle change as he leaned over, his lips and teeth nipping at her breasts before he nibbled and licked his way up her throat. Finally, he kissed her and she could taste herself on his tongue. The kiss was fierce, the early teasing and gentleness fading into the rough need and passion that was just as familiar to them. Soft moans, grunts, and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air around them as they became lost in each other and let the fire consume them once again.

The End


End file.
